


I Don't Understand You Half The Time

by CatKidJen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera References, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKidJen/pseuds/CatKidJen
Summary: in which matthew is baby so amunet gives in and watches phantom of the opera with him.
Relationships: Amunet Black/Matthew Norvock
Comments: 9
Kudos: 2





	I Don't Understand You Half The Time

**Author's Note:**

> in the wise words of my friend's portrayal of amunet  
> ""i wonder why you would possibly identify with a deformed opera ghost who just wants love""

To begin with, Amunet wasn't the biggest lover of theatre. Sure, she'd probably seen The Nutcracker or something like that in her time, but God forbid she ever paid attention.

But she managed to get herself mixed up with a "bodyguard" who happened to know a lot about three things ~~(four, if she wanted to count how well he could please her)~~ ; David Bowie, bioengineering, and Phantom of The Opera. 

Lord knows how he kept it all in his head, but sometimes when they were alone a fact about something would come out his mouth.

"Andrew Lloyd Webber had to rewrite the entire sequel music from memory because his cat deleted all of it." was by far her favorite one.

Not that she'd tell him. She was better than that.

But after they had gotten close to each other, she warmed up to it better.

Or she had warmed up to him. It was hard to tell but suddenly his particular interests were fun to hear about.

Still, she didn't tell him she liked it . . . But now she had gotten herself trapped.

"Do you wanna watch a movie with me?" 

Matthew's voice was quiet, gentle even. 

She would've said no, if she could resist the feeling of his body under the same blanket as her.

"What movie?" 

A mistake of a question. An obvious nervous look appeared on her face.

Now he was anxious because she constantly showed disinterest in what he liked, and she knew it was her fault.

Damn.

"I'll watch whatever you want." She corrected herself.

There was the faint hint of a nice, excited smile on his face. 

The next thing she knew, she was under the large, warm comforter on her sofa, hearing the sound of a gavel smacking against wood.

_"Sold! Your number, sir?"_

Amunet felt Matthew snuggle down easier into the sofa, looking like a child in that blanket.

She'd be watching him look adorable, if she hadn't have suddenly gotten interested in the movie.

" _\- The strange affair of the Phantom of The Opera."_

She might've, sort of laughed at that line. She's heard so much about everything, and heard half of Norvock's jokes about the musical and it's sequel.

About twenty or so minutes later, his head was in her lap, and he was quietly singing along to Music Of The Night.

She couldn't help but relax, hearing the mix of the man's voice, and Matthew's. 

She'd never heard him sing, and if he had been really trying right now, she'd be sure he was gorgeous. 

For now, she could only quietly pet his hair, and get lost in the sound of it all.

"I know I talk a lot, but I can't help feeling connected to it." He spoke softly.

"I wonder why you would possibly identify with a deformed opera ghost who just wants love." She joked in reply.

By the climax of the film, he was asleep, and she had found herself into what was going on on the screen.

Like hell she was gonna let him know she enjoyed herself. 

But she could at least tell him the company was wonderful.


End file.
